


Грешник или Святой

by Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [7]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Грешник не намерен так легко сдаться и предлагает Леонардо кое-что неожиданное в обмен на свободу.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 7





	Грешник или Святой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sinner or Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671372) by [zephfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair). 



Леонардо пишет все быстрее, снова и снова жалея, что рука не в силах угнаться за вдохновением, затопившим разум, но даже его проворные пальцы не поспевают за идеями, которые дождём сыплются в воображении. Мучаясь виной за ужасы Отранто, он силится найти ответ, который решил бы все проблемы, изобрести новые разработки, которые поразят и уничтожат лишь врагов, не затронув ни единого мирного жителя.

В тусклом свечном свете в выжженных руинах его бывшей спальни шевелится Риарио, но Леонардо не оглядывается. Он ввёл Риарио более сильное средство после того, как они вдвоём вернулись в мастерскую. Как гордый граф и капитан-генерал Церкви стоял тут, обречённо повесив голову, подставляя запястья и талию под цепи… этот образ останется с ним навсегда, вытеснив даже ужасающий вид Грешника, сжимающего пальцы на шее синьоры Череты и нацелившего клинок ей в сердце. Леонардо не давал ему снотворное — кажется, Риарио забылся сном от изнеможения, едва Леонардо помог ему опуститься на пол.

Но сейчас…

— Художник, — воркует голос за спиной, растягивая гласные в пародии на обычные интонации Риарио.

Леонардо жмурится на момент, заслышав эти отвратительные звуки, потом вздыхает, оборачивается и натыкается на взгляд налитых кровью глаз.

— Снова ты, — ровно говорит он.

Голова Риарио склоняется к плечу, передразнивая привычную реакцию на слова Леонардо. Риарио всегда смотрит на него прямо, сосредоточенно и внимательно, но эта его личина… она будто пронизывает взором кожу и заглядывает в душу, взвешивая, примериваясь и находя желание.

— Неужто ты в самом деле думал, что от меня так легко избавиться? — Грешник качает головой. — Ты вправду веришь, что червь достаточно силен, чтобы принять собственное решение и прогнать меня раз и навсегда?

— Я верю, что в том Риарио, которого я знаю, с избытком силы, чтобы одолеть такое помрачение рассудка, как ты.

— Так ты полагаешь, будто в несчастьях и тяготах своих хорошо узнал этот отравленный сосуд? — в голосе Грешника звучит ядовитый сарказм, которым Риарио не раз пользовался в качестве словесного оружия.

В ответ на подначку Леонардо равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Я видел его сердце, и я верю, что его душа запятнана не настолько, как полагаешь ты или даже он сам.

— Душа, — фыркает Грешник. — Ты заявил, что исцелишь его сердце и душу. И все же вот он я, прочно угнездился в этой почерневшей расщелине, что же касаемо его тела… сдаётся мне, червяк хранил секреты настолько сокровенные, до такой степени греховные, — он понижает голос до свистящего шёпота, — что даже я не мог разглядеть их до сего момента.

— Да ну? Полагаю, ты собираешься меня в них посвятить?

Леонардо не приходится изображать зевок и отсутствие интереса к лживым россказням: он смертельно устал и даже близко не собирается выслушивать очередные гнусные полуправды.

— Видишь ли, он жаждет тебя, — продолжает Грешник, — весьма и весьма аморальным образом.

Леонардо прыскает от смеха прежде, чем успевает сдержаться, и снова поворачивается спиной, однако ненавистный голос не смолкает.

— Он пристально наблюдает за тобой, знаешь? Поначалу он убеждал себя, что от тебя ему нужны лишь орудия войны и знания, но затем разум его стали одолевать исключительно плотские мысли, и вскоре он начал думать о тебе совсем по-иному. У него весьма богатое воображение, как для церковника. Он подмечал каждое твоё движение, восхищался твоим гением, рассказывал всем о великолепии твоего ума, а сам понимал, что его желания куда проще. Ему нужен был только твой зад.

Грешник издаёт захлёбывающийся смешок, забавляясь собственным словам.

— Вот досада, а? Даже когда вы были в Новом Свете, одни, брошенные, обречённые на смерть, он мог думать только о том, как бы навалиться на тебя и трахать, пока вас не уволокут на казнь.

Леонардо закрывает глаза и горбит спину, чтобы Грешник не увидел, какую реакцию разжигает. Но чем-то он себя выдаёт, ну или Грешник просто умело вызывает желаемый отклик.

— Он тоже замечает, как ты на него смотришь, — шепчет голос, будто делится драгоценной тайной. — Признай, ты же ловил себя на похотливых мыслях о нем, ты, ненасытный содомит. А он видел это и отзывался соответственно. Сопротивляясь соблазнам плоти, к делу он перейти не пытался, о нет, лицемер эдакий, но я могу поведать тебе всё, что он хочет с тобой проделать, каждую фантазию, которая когда-либо мелькала в его развращённом разуме, когда он кладёт ладонь на свой член.

Леонардо забрасывает попытки писать.

— Он хочет тебя трахнуть, — нараспев произносит голос. — Но не просто так. Он хочет связать тебя, как это проделали с ним твои друзья, когда выставили его перед тобой, словно подарок, и ты отобрал у него ключ. О, какие же гнусные проносятся у него в голове мысли о том, что ты мог сделать с ним в тот самый момент. Он был безоружен и беспомощен, и ты мог бы этим воспользоваться. Как же он хотел, чтобы ты подчинил его, овладел им и заставил заплатить за сокрытие секретов… Но почему ты не сделал этого, Леонардо? — перебивает Грешник сам себя и умолкает, явно ожидая ответа.

Леонардо отказывает ему в этой любезности.

Грешник громко цокает языком и продолжает:

— Эта мысль глодала его долгими одинокими ночами, когда он грезил о том, как заставит тебя заплатить за пережитый позор. Он гадал, почему ты не взял его прямо там, прямо перед приятелями, почему не показал всем, что ты победитель. У него возникло ощущение неполноценности, он задумался, что с ним не так… Но я-то знаю. Хочешь услышать, что я думаю?

Леонардо не отвечает и отвечать не собирается, так что Грешник продолжает говорить, хрипловато, почти как Риарио.

— Думаю, ты хотел. Может, не тогда, не в тот момент, однако мне кажется, фантазия о том, чтобы заполучить графа, связанного и без последствий, тебя бы взволновала, правда? Ты возбуждён сейчас, Леонардо?

Леонардо понимает, что Грешник никак не способен видеть выражение его лица и не может сказать, какой отклик он скрывает, но на мгновение ему становится не по себе. Грешник не умеет читать мысли: это невозможно, хотя его разум уже как-то раз потерпел вторжение. Так почему же он чувствует себя совершенно раскрытым?

Не дождавшись ответа, Грешник заговаривает снова, чуть громче.

— Но теперь в выдумках червя это ты в его власти, и ему предстоит покарать тебя за твои бесчисленные прегрешения.

Леонардо принуждает себя дышать ровно.

— Порой он не в силах решить, какое наказание выбрать. Иногда он достаёт клинок и вырезает на тебе узоры, которые пометят тебя его собственностью навсегда. Иногда он сечёт тебя, пока ты не взмолишься о пощаде, но пощады не будет. Но в любом случае он слизывает твою кровь и мучит тебя, пока ты не распаляешься и не начинаешь биться под ним, теряя всякий контроль. А потом он трахает тебя, нещадно.

— Похоже на байку из борделя, — Леонардо тщательно изображает скучный тон.

И этим, кажется, сердит Грешника.

— Не веришь, что это падшее создание способно на такие тёмные помыслы о тебе? Думаешь, его страсть не так глубока, как у других художников? Ну да, ты описывал эстетику моих убийств, но он сделал тебя своей музой. Твоей кровью вместо краски, на твоей коже в качестве холста, он бы написал шедевр на твоей плоти, вколачиваясь при этом в твою тесную дырку.

Леонардо закрывает глаза, прогоняя непрошеный образ, порождённый этими словами.

— Когда его хозяева велели доставить тебя в Лабиринт, чтобы стать едиными, он не желал ничего более, нежели проделать именно это. Он мечтал, как трахнет тебя прямо в часовне, разложит на окровавленном алтаре, покажет, на какое художественное мастерство способен. Пока ты восстанавливал сцену убийства, он воображал тебя подвешенным на той самой конструкции, обнажённым и уязвимым, открытым для любого наказания на его выбор. И он бы позаботился о том, чтобы в этом наисвятейшем месте осквернить тебя навечно, брать тебя снова и снова, пока твоей единственной мыслью не станет он и что он с тобой сделает дальше. Даже когда он почти без сознания, каждое твоё прикосновение воспламеняет его. Он мечтает, как нагнёт тебя над этим столом, раскроет, вылижет, не бросит ни дюйма нетронутым, а потом вставит по самые яйца, выебет так, что ты никогда не сможешь принять другого мужчину, не вспомнив о нем. Он сомкнёт руки у тебя на шее и будет давить, пока ты не начнёшь сжиматься и дрожать вокруг него, и лишь тогда, только после этого, он позволит тебе кончить.

— Да ладно, и этого мне бояться положено? — насмешливо отзывается Леонардо и, призвав лицо к порядку, разворачивается к Грешнику. — Ты был куда более пугающим, когда хотя бы пытался выглядеть вменяемым и угрожал моей жизни.

Грешник заливается безумным смехом, который Леонардо начал ненавидеть.

— А, так мысль о члене в заднице тебя не беспокоит? О его фантазии оттрахать тебя так, как никто другой? Или же…

Грешник снова склоняет голову набок, и Леонардо будто наяву видит, как у него в мозгу вращаются колёсики. Почти так же выглядит Риарио, когда что-то рассчитывает, планирует или вот-вот подловит его на обмане. Леонардо тяжело сглатывает, и Грешник улыбается, быстро-быстро облизывает нижнюю губу.

— Или ты бы предпочёл наоборот? Поступить с ним, как с той шлюхой, которую он разыскал, чтобы свидетельствовать против тебя? Возможно, ты хочешь вставить этому червю?

Невозможно выглядеть соблазнительно после всего того, через что он прошёл, но Леонардо удивлён, как хорошо Грешнику это удаётся. Он приваливается к опоре, раскидывает ноги и распахивает рубашку, как Леонардо, обнажая горло. Леонардо наблюдает за ним с невольным восхищением, и Грешник ухмыляется, видя это подтверждением того, что решимость пошатнулась.

— Меняю его тело на мою свободу, — Грешник смотрит на Леонардо из-под густых темных ресниц и улыбается достаточно убедительно, чтобы походить на Риарио. — Сделаешь с ним всё, что заблагорассудится, и отпустишь меня. Ты накопил в себе столько гнева и сожаления, затаил против него по меньшей мере одну обиду… так давай, вымести это всё на нем. Заставь его орать. Заткни его членом. Оттрахай его так, чтоб не закрывался. Откажи ему в удовольствии, пока делаешь с ним всё худшее, о чём можно подумать. Сделай с ним всё то, о чём всегда мечтал, но никогда не осмеливался.

Грешник потирает бугор, натягивающий ткань штанов. Леонардо пытается смотреть исключительно ему в лицо, но покрасневшие глаза стекленеют от возбуждения, и он не может сдержать короткого взгляда вниз. Грешник выдыхает непристойный смешок и распускает завязки на штанах. Он медленно обёртывает пальцы вокруг члена, не сводя глаз с Леонардо, и непринуждённо интересуется:

— Да ладно, Леонардо, что же ты вдруг застеснялся? Я тебя смущаю? Почему бы тебе не подойти и не позволить мне… — Грешник ахает и со стоном запрокидывает голову, — …заткнуть тебя этим?

Леонардо принимает одно из самых трудных в жизни решений: он встаёт и выходит из комнаты, бросив через плечо:

— Может, уснёшь потом скорее. Позови, когда закончишь, и я принесу что-нибудь обтереться.

— Трахни меня, иди сюда и трахни меня, Леонардо, — снова мурлычет Грешник.

Этот голос выбивает из колеи. Он звучит почти как Риарио, почти как тот человек, которого Леонардо про себя признал привлекательным, но этот голос чужой сейчас, окрашенный безумием. Леонардо напоминает себе, что его Риарио по-прежнему там. Где-то там.

Леонардо делает несколько глубоких вдохов и приваливается к стене так, чтобы не было видно из комнаты. Против воли он вслушивается в звуки трения плоти о плоть, пока Грешник развлекается с телом Риарио.

Он совершенно точно знает: все эти грубые вульгарные россказни, что ему довелось выслушать за последние дни, принадлежат вовсе не аристократичному благочестивому Риарио, которого он стал считать другом. Должно быть, где-то граф услышал нечто подобное, как-то запомнил, а теперь всё хлынуло наружу. Тот факт, что разум человека может выйти из-под его же контроля, ужасает.

Из комнаты доносится громкое «Леонардо», вслед за чем слышится сдавленный стон — и тишина. Выждав мгновение, Леонардо заглядывает внутрь. Риарио сидит, снова привалившись к опоре, не то погруженный в сон, не то без чувств. Леонардо сочувственно морщится при мысли, как неудобно будет Риарио утром, но переодеть его не осмеливается. Вместо этого он находит наименее пострадавшее от огня одеяло и прикрывает Риарио ниже пояса, а потом осторожно, очень осторожно убирает чёлку у него с глаз.

На дворе глубокая ночь, когда Риарио вздрагивает, резко втягивает воздух и просыпается. Леонардо не хочется на него смотреть, но нужно проверить, в своём ли он уме. В звуке, который издаёт Риарио, слышно отвращение — и это ответ на его вопрос. Риарио сдвигает одеяло и поднимает голову, вопросительно вскинув бровь.

— Я пальцем тебя не коснулся, клянусь.

Риарио, морщась, заправляет член в штаны.

— И какие же мерзкие деяния я совершил на этот раз?

— Не помнишь?

— К счастью, нет.

Леонардо смеётся, тихо и с облегчением.

— Ты поделился со мной тем, что назвал своими самыми тайными и темными мыслями.

— И мысли эти исходили от моего члена?

— Что-то вроде того, — Леонардо снова смеётся, пока Риарио качает головой. — Ты говорил о… фантазиях. Которые включали нас двоих.

— А, — Риарио отводит взгляд.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

Риарио смотрит на него, но не в глаза.

— Из всей возмутительной непотребщины, которую я наговорил тебе за прошедшие дни, ты собираешься расспрашивать меня именно об этом?

Приблизившись, Леонардо опускается рядом с ним на колени, берет за подбородок и вглядывается в ясные глаза.

— Пока это самое потрясающее и знаменательное откровение.

Риарио с намёком косится на развязанные штаны.

— И ты воспользовался этим?

— Ни в коем случае.

Леонардо проводит большим пальцем по скуле Риарио, наклоняется ближе — чтобы проверить глаза, а ещё чтобы позволить чужому дыханию коснуться губ.

— Ну конечно ты бы не стал после всего того, что я натворил, — горько шепчет Риарио.

Леонардо легонько прижимает большой палец к его губам.

— Я не сказал, что не заинтересован. Просто я заинтересован лишь тогда, когда ты в здравом рассудке.

— Я в здравом рассудке. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Правда? — Леонардо касается губами губ Риарио, которые послушно размыкаются в ответ. — Я бы никогда не воспользовался ситуацией и не сделал с тобой ничего подобного.

Риарио отстраняется.

— Что именно я наговорил?

— Я даже повторить не могу всю ту грязь, которую, по твоим словам, ты желаешь со мной проделать… на моем рабочем столе тоже, кстати… а потом ты переиграл ситуацию и предложил сделать то же с тобой. В обмен на свободу.

Выдохнув последние слова в щеку Риарио, Леонардо смотрит, как, отзываясь на ощущение, у того трепещут и опускаются ресницы.

— Я воистину безумен, — бормочет Риарио.

— Честно говоря, многие твои идеи звучали довольно соблазнительно.

Риарио рывком отстраняется и смотрит на него. Даже дюйма достаточно, чтобы внести некоторую ясность. Леонардо знает, что в его глазах нет ничего, кроме тепла, потому что именно его он чувствует сейчас. Маниакальная энергия внутри слегка улеглась, хотя он не имеет представления, почему. Причина не только в тревоге, ужасе, утомлении, беспокойстве о грядущем и мыслях о потере других дорогих людей. Леонардо кажется сам себе будто постаревшим и усталым: его высокомерие, бравада и приступы гнева стихли под воздействием пережитого.

Но и Риарио ведь изменился за время их знакомства. Все выстраданные жертвы и надломы сказались на нем. Поэтому теперь Леонардо способен на спокойствие и мягкость по отношению к нему, хотя раньше, до этой мучительной попытки спасти его, даже представить не мог подобного.

— Наверное, ты такой же безумец, как и я, — говорит Риарио.

Он подаётся вперёд, совсем чуть-чуть, и они целуются. Леонардо не убирает руку с лица Риарио, легонько поглаживает его кончиками пальцев и следит, чтобы поцелуй оставался таким же лёгким, как прикосновение. Однако Риарио, кажется, примирился с неизбежным и теперь лижет его рот, языком бросая вызов, который Леонардо только рад принять. Он мнёт плечо Риарио, и они целуются жадно, льнут друг к другу теснее, пока Риарио не врезается затылком в столб.

— Прости-прости, — выдыхает Леонардо ему в рот, поглаживает Риарио по голове, проходится поцелуями вверх, к уху, пощипывает зубами чувствительное местечко на шее. — Точно согласен?

Скованными руками Риарио хватает Леонардо за рубашку и пытается развести ворот как можно шире. Отстранившись и не спуская с него глаз, Леонардо избавляется от неё.

— Абсолютно точно, — отзывается Риарио, ещё более хрипло, чем обычно.

— Я не хочу пользоваться твоим положением, — не унимается Леонардо, усевшись ему на ноги.

Риарио снова бьётся затылком об опору.

— Я тут прикован в самом буквальном смысле, в твоей власти, ты волен сделать со мной что угодно, а у тебя внезапно совесть проснулась?

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — ухмыляется Леонардо.

Он оттаскивает Риарио от столба, притягивает к себе и снова целует. Риарио рычит, выворачивается, кусает его в шею и зализывает укус. Леонардо понимает, что останутся следы, но это его совершенно не беспокоит. Вжав Риарио лицом себе в шею, он притирается бёдрами и ощущает ответную твёрдость, ахает, когда Риарио всасывает кожу меж ключиц, и тут же ворчит, когда тяжёлые цепи бьют в грудь.

Риарио пытается пустить в ход закованные руки, но они зажаты между их телами и прикреплены цепью к кольцу на поясе, так что движения ограничены.

— Подожди, я освобожу тебя, — выдыхает Леонардо.

— Нет, мы же не знаем, вдруг я ещё опасен.

Риарио вскидывает голову, и страх в его широко раскрытых глазах становится неожиданностью.

— Я верю тебе, — тихо говорит Леонардо и, не сдержавшись, добавляет: — И своему лекарству.

Но Риарио мотает головой.

— Нет, всплеск эмоций… всё может повториться заново.

— Занятное предположение. Интересно, видит ли Грешник угрозу в удовольствии так же, как в боли?

Риарио пытается отстраниться, но Леонардо целует его и мягко ведёт ладонью по груди вниз, ощущая гладкую кожу и напряжение мышц, когда Риарио делает резкий вдох. Перебирая пальцами распущенную шнуровку на штанах Риарио, Леонардо вглядывается ему в глаза.

— Почему бы тебе просто не сосредоточиться на этом?

Риарио хватает ртом воздух и тянется за очередным поцелуем, который Леонардо дарит охотно. Он запускает руку Риарио в штаны. У графа стоит, на головке собралась влага, и Леонардо проводит по ней большим пальцем, прежде чем оттянуть крайнюю плоть. Риарио тихо стонет горлом, но, когда Леонардо садится прямее и заглядывает ему в глаза, видит, что они потемнели только от страсти.

— Хочу чувствовать тебя, — с трудом произносит Риарио, протягивая скованные руки.

Но цепи мешаются и не дают ему простора действий. Тогда Леонардо сам расшнуровывает штаны одной рукой, и после недолгой возни ему удаётся пристроиться так, чтобы забрать в ладонь оба члена. Ощущение твёрдости под бархатисто-мягкой кожей, трущейся об его плоть, заставляет его дрожать от удовольствия. Риарио под ним вздрагивает точно так же.

— Джироламо, так хорошо? — спрашивает Леонардо и слышит стон в ответ.

Цепи скользят по коже, вслед за чем Риарио ведёт ладонями по его животу и груди, трогая всё, до чего способен дотянуться. Леонардо прижимается плотнее, придавив его руки, и целует его снова. Потом выдыхает Риарио в рот и интересуется:

— Всё ещё хочешь вставить мне по самые яйца или этого пока достаточно?

В ответ Риарио напрягается, сжимается и выплёскивается на руку и член Леонардо. Ощутив горячее семя на коже, Леонардо двигает рукой быстрее и кончает со сдавленным стоном, забрызгивая Риарио грудь. Обмякнув и переведя дыхание, он чувствует исходящий от Риарио жар и отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Ты всё ещё ты?

— Я уже сам не знаю, кто я.

Риарио тяжело дышит, но глаза у него ясные и живые.

— Хорошо, — Леонардо переносит вес и приводит в порядок сперва одежду Риарио, потом свою. — Думаю, раз уж ты справился с таким подъёмом эмоций, есть вероятность, что кризис миновал.

— Но какой ценой?

— Не надо так говорить, — упрекает Леонардо, чмокает его в лоб, встаёт и слегка пошатывается, когда в онемевшие ноги возвращается кровь.

— Да Винчи, что я вчера рассказал о моих… чувствах к тебе?

Риарио выглядит таким подавленным и открытым, что у Леонардо не хватает духу дразнить его.

— О чувствах ты не говорил, — честно отвечает он. — Грешника больше интересовали сексуальные фантазии о нас, которые, по его словам, ты переживаешь.

— Хорошо, что хотя бы один уголок моей души остался нетронутым и не все мои секреты выставлены напоказ, — Риарио закрывает глаза и откидывается на столб.

— Вероятно, чувства эти исходят из совершенно другой части души? — осторожно предполагает Леонардо, желая увидеть реакцию, но Риарио только открывает глаза и смотрит на него в упор.

— Чувства… — повторяет он. — Я чувствовал… облегчение, когда увидел, что ты выжил в Отранто, пусть и выглядел так, будто заглянул в лицо смерти. Работать с тобой было… словно глоток свежего воздуха, как обычно. Но предать тебя, отдать тебя Лабиринту…

Риарио осекается, однако Леонардо снова опускается рядом с ним на колени и крепко берет его за плечи.

— В конце концов, ты все-таки спас меня. Мы все совершаем ошибки, некоторые серьёзнее других, но не всем везёт повстречаться с Ариадной, которая бы благополучно увела их от опасности.

— Но как мне справиться с этой всепоглощающей виной? — тихо спрашивает Риарио.

— Виной?

— За то, что я натворил. За жизни, которые забрал. За кровопролитие, которому стал причиной. А теперь я получаю удовольствие, хотя заслуживаю лишь наказания и боли.

Леонардо легонько встряхивает его и обхватывает его лицо руками:

— Прошу, никогда не испытывай вину за то, что находишь удовольствие, когда можешь. Ты же знаешь, что жизнь — это непрерывная борьба. Наслаждение близостью с другими напоминает нам о том, что мы люди, что в мире ещё осталось что-то хорошее. Ты не заблуждаешься.

Риарио слабо улыбается.

— Вспоминая, о чём они твердили в Лабиринте… Они велели мне доставить тебя туда, чтобы ты стал единым с нами, но в моих мыслях наше единство выглядело совершенно по-другому. Кажется, насчёт этого Грешник не ошибался.

Леонардо со смехом целует его, игриво цепляя нижнюю губу.

— Мне нравится, когда ты вот так подшучиваешь. Тогда я начинаю верить, что делиться сокровенными фантазиями — не такая уж дрянная затея. Раз уж я способен их исполнить.

Он медленно отодвигается, а Риарио тянется следом, хотя сам, кажется, этого не осознает. Леонардо снова гладит его по плечу.

— Я помогу тебе обтереться, а потом попытайся отдохнуть. Если до утра ничего не случится, возможно, худшее позади.

Улыбка Риарио мимолётна и печальна, но Леонардо улыбается в ответ по-настоящему. А ещё он не пытается скрыть слезы, которые наворачиваются на глаза при мысли, что Риарио, наконец, вне опасности. Риарио неловко тянется к нему, но не достаёт, поэтому Леонардо быстро смахивает их сам.

— Вот уже второй раз ты проливаешь слезы из-за меня. Я не заслуживаю такого сопереживания.

Леонардо касается лбом его лба.

— Я же говорил, что хочу тебя исцелить.

— Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за спасение хотя бы от меня самого.

— Ты спасаешь себя сам. Я просто помогаю.

— В любом случае, спасибо, — шелестит Риарио ему в губы и целует снова.

— Мне в голову приходит множество способов, которыми ты можешь расплатиться, — сообщает Леонардо между поцелуями и всё же заставляет себя встать. — Как только полностью восстановишь силы, можешь приступать. А пока отдыхай. Через пару часов я принесу поесть.

Риарио кивает, закрывает слипающиеся глаза и сворачивается клубком на полу. Леонардо, не сдержавшись, гладит его по волосам, прежде чем прикрыть одеялом.

Такое ощущение, что он спустился за Риарио в Ад и повстречал скорее Аида, а не Минотавра, но сейчас Риарио мирно спит, и оно того стоит. Леонардо не знает, что будет дальше, как долго продлится перемирие с Сикстом, когда им снова придётся выйти на поле битвы с турками, но он надеется, что рядом с ним будет Риарио, тот, которого он знает и к которому — вопреки своим убеждениям — успел привязаться. Он надеется, что Риарио сумеет проснуться, простить себя и принять тот факт, что люди, которым он небезразличен, тоже его простили.

Леонардо трёт лицо руками, возвращается к рабочему столу и продолжает писать, готовясь к войне в неверном мерцании угасающих свечей.


End file.
